¿Y mi vida?
by Uchiha Fye
Summary: Naruto pierde la memoria en un accidente que nadie quiere decirle, recive una atencion especial por parte de 2 chicos, que sera? compasion o atraccion?, por fa una oportuidad [sasunaru pero hay mas ¿?xnaru ¿?xnaru]


Jejeje se ve que me gusta escribir? (inner: no para nada eee) caía!! Es que quien no podría para de escribir con esta linda pareja n.n espero les guste este fic, aparte tengo otro que debo continuar pronto, ojala me dejen un review, no importa si es para criticarme diciendo cosas malas, al contrario gracias por que así puedo mejorar

Aclaraciones:

**Sueños**

_Recuerdos_

"Pensamientos entre comillas"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¿Y mi vida?

No ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que desperté, pero simplemente no recuerdo nada, lo que escasamente sigue en mi mente es un grito de desesperación y unas lagrimas cayendo del rostro de alguien……el resto……es totalmente oscuro

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, hace unos pocos días llevaba una vida tranquila, iba a la preparatoria, trabajaba medio tiempo, hacia mis deberes en mi hogar o eso me dicen, pero…… todo cambio…… en este momento no recuerdo absolutamente nada……se preguntaran como es que se me mi nombre, pues aunque me crean o no…lo se por que me lo dijeron

-Naruto!!!-

Ese es Sai, mi compañero en ciencias, es el que me ah ido explicando como era mi vida y es la persona que me dijo mi nombre

-Hola Sai- solo alce la mano, ya que esta a casi un metro de mi

-Ayer ya no te vi a la salida, donde estabas?-

-Ehmmm- no podía decirle el motivo, tenía que inventarle algo rápido- lo que sucede es que quería ir a arreglar un poco mi casa- haciendo con los dedos, entre comillas

Sai solo levantó una ceja, decía que comprendía como me sentía, pero yo se que, solo lo dice para hacerme sentir bien

"Lo único que hacía era ver como se movían sus labios, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué a mi me tuvo que pasar?, ¿Cómo era el otro naruto?, ¿Qué causo que olvidara como era?, tenía tantas preguntas pero no le podía preguntar a nadie, por que sabía que no entendería las respuestas

-Nee Naruto, nos vamos a clases?-

Me saco de mis pensares y solo asentí con la cabeza

La clase de Historia, la más aburrida de todas, a excepción de que me la pasaba platicando con mi compañera de a lado, Ten ten

-Hey, naru-chan-

-Dime Ten ten-

-Te gusta Sai?- me miraba con picardía

-No- mi única expresión

-No?, estas seguro?-

-Sie- desvié mi mirada, comenzaba a tomar nota de los apuntes del pizarrón

-Mmm pues no lo parece sabes?-

No le hice caso, ella lo interpretó como si quisiera saber el por que, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era copiar lo q explico el profesor

-Siempre estas con el, desde que saliste del hospital, siempre te ayuda y te ah explicado como era tu vida antes de que perdieras la memoria-

-Ten ten……-dije en secó

-Si dime?-

-Ya no hables de eso, por favor-

Mi cabello cubría mis ojos, me daba nostalgia hablar de ese tema, pro no era tanto como para hacerme llorar, simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso, pero muchos lo malinterpretaban

-Lo siento Naruto, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-

-Ten ten no hiciste nada malo, no estoy triste, solo no me gusta tocar ese tema-

Ten ten ya no dijo nada, según lo que ella pensaba era que había echo mal el haberme recordado eso, la campana sonó y ya nos separamos, sinceramente no tenía ganas de entrar a clases, estaba o muy aburrido, o deprimido, ni yo lo sabía.

En el transcurso a la siguiente aula, me encontré con el profesor de español, Maito Gai, le dije que no me sentía con ánimos de asistir a clases, obviamente todos los profesores sabían lo que me sucedió y tenía permiso de no entrar a clases al menos después de 1 o 2 semanas, eso lo tenía que aprovechar, me salí del edificio y me fui a sentar al campo, debajo de un árbol.

-Me pregunto……como habré sido antes?-

Cerré mis ojos y escuchaba como se movían las hojas del árbol por el aire, escuchaba pasos pero no les hacia caso, en cada clase escuchaba como sonaba la campana, sentía miradas, pero no abría mis ojos, lo único que quería era descansar, viajar a través de mundos creados por mi mente

Cuando menos me di cuenta, había chicos alrededor mió, acostados, soñando al igual que yo lo hacia hace un momento

-Naruto-

Conocía esa voz, era la voz de Sakura

-Sakura-chan, hola-

Se rió levemente y se sentó a lado mió

-Se ve que no eres como era el de antes-

-Por que lo dices?-

Cerro los ojos y sintió el movimiento del aire

-El antiguo Naruto era muy rebelde, no entraba a clases pero lo que el hacia era volárselas, no… nunca se quedaba acostado debajo de un árbol- sonriendo

-Parece que a todos les gusta como soy ahora

-Yo creó que si, ahora tienes a muchas personas a tu alrededor, en más de una forma-

Mirando a cada chico que estaba debajo del árbol

-Eres ahora…más tranquilo, con solo verte a los ojos las personas se tranquilizan-

Mirándome a los ojos, soltó un suspiro y se acostó

-Te agradó, como soy ahora? Sakura-

-Mucho, más de lo que crees, el anterior naruto era muy molesto, siempre metido en problemas, si era un poco gracioso pero…… tu eres mejor que el-

Las palabras de sakura me hicieron sentir feliz, me recosté, y me deje llevar por el ambiente tranquilo que todos provocaban al estar dormidos, había por lo menos 7 alumnos alrededor mió, todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, como si tuvieran un sueño libre de problemas

Poco tiempo pasó para que yo también me adentrara en un profundo sueño

**# Sueño #**

**Recostado en el pasto verde, miles de árboles alrededor, un totalmente azul con unas pocas nubes blancas, ni una sola que diera a entender que llovería, cantos de aves, mariposas, era como estar en un paraíso, donde nada pudiese ser imperfecto**

**Caminando por los campos verdes, donde el aire levemente movía mi cabello, enfrente de mi un inmenso mar, pero dentro de el un joven alto con cabello corto**

**-Quien es?-**

**Preguntaba una y otra vez, y lo único que podía ver era una sombra, y escuchaba una risa**

**-Quien eres?-**

**Sin respuesta**

**-Dime quien eres-**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba, ese cuerpo se esfumo, y yo……desperté.**

**# Fin del Sueño #**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Sai solo me miraba de lejos, me levante y camine hacia el

-Que pasa Sai?-

-Nada, solo me entere de que habías faltado a el resto de las clase, y me preocupe un poco, pero al parecer estas muy bien acompañado-

-Jejeje, descuida estoy bien, pero eso quiere decir que ya terminaron las clases?-

-Todavía no, pero ya no tarda en tocar-

Rápidamente sonó la campana, los chicos que yacían debajo del árbol despertaron y uno por uno se fue marchando a su hogar

-Vaya, todos tienen el sueño ligero-

Lo dije con sarcasmo, Sai y sakura que estaba detrás de mi, comenzaron a reír

-Ay naruto- entre risas- me alegra que ya no seas como antes

Seguía riendo, lo único que pude expresar fue una sonrisa, me gustaba que me dijeran que era ahora una mejor persona

-Bueno, me debo ir, prometí ayudarle a Ino con la tarea de matemáticas, la mensa esa, no entiende nada- se despidió alzando una mano y rápidamente corrió a lado de Ino, quien la esperaba en la puerta de la escuela

-Nee naruto, ya te vas?-

Negué con la cabeza, quería quedarme otro rato, era el atardecer y cuando abrí por primera vez mis ojos en aquel hospital, después del accidente, lo primero que vi fue un hermoso atardecer

-Entonces nos vemos, debo irme a casa para preparar las cosas de mañana-

-Hai-

-Adiós naruto- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó

Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro, pero no hice caso omiso, y me volví a recostar, obviamente no tenía tarea alguna, así que trate de no preocuparme mucho por eso.

Alcance a ver como Sai dejaba la escuela, pero sentí que alguien me observaba, alce la cabeza para ver hacia la copa del árbol y……

-No vas a irte a tu casa?-

-No, por el momento no-

-Debería de irte mientras haya luz, de noche es peligroso-

-Si tanto te preocupa lo peligroso que sea, entonces también debería irte tu-

Bajo del árbol, solo conocía a una persona que hablara así desde que regrese

-Naruto, tu bien sabes que yo practico artes marciales-

-Hay neji, descuida, estaré bien-

-Desde que perdiste la memoria, eres muy tranquilo-

-Lo se, muchas personas me lo han dicho-

-Y estas feliz por eso?-

-Por que no debería estarlo?- me senté

-Nose, solo era una pregunta-

-Así soy feliz, muchos me dicen que cambie, ya me quedó claro que el anterior naruto era solo un chico que buscaba problemas-

-Y así era, antes de que sucediera el accidente-

-Si, así era, pero ahora siento que tengo cariño por parte de todos……hasta de ti-

Lo miré, no expreso nerviosismo se me quedo viendo, ni un leve sonrojo paso por sus mejillas

-Te lo afirmó, ahora me caes mucho mejor-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que-

Ambos mirábamos el atardecer, un montón de suspiros salieron de nosotros, era tranquilidad

-Oye neji…… no conoces a alguien…… que- me quede callado, no quería hablar con el, de alguien como era el chico que estaba en el mar-

-Que que? Naruto-

-No nada olvídalo-

-Seguro?-

-Sie, olvida que dije algo-

-Como quieras- se quedo extrañado –Bueno yo ya me voy, falta poco para q el sol se oculte por completo y digamos que no me gusta tanto la oscuridad

Me reí levemente y saque una cámara

-Y esa cámara?-

-Es para tomar fotos a cosas hermosas, como este atardecer-

-Ah ya veo-

Apunte la cámara hacia lo que restaba del sol pero……

¡flash!

-Oye neji!, te interpusiste en la foto!-

-No es mi culpa que te tardes tanto en tomar una foto, además yo voy para ese lado- señalo las canchas de football americano que había a lado de la escuela

-Tu juegas?-

-No, pero quede de verme con alguien en ese lugar-

-Ah bueno, adiós neji-

-Hasta mañana naruto-

Revise la foto que había tomado, se me hizo raro, debido que e rostro de neji se veía perfectamente, como si lo hubiese echo apropósito el atravesarse, no le di importancia, si iba a perder de nuevo la memoria, no quería olvidar a los amigos que ahora tenía, ni las cosas hermosas que alguna vez vi.

-Me pregunto quien era ese chavo-

Esa imagen todavía ocupaba mi cabeza, decidí dibujarla e investigaría quien era esa persona, saque lápiz y papel y comencé lo que sería la sombra de alguien supongo.

Borrones y líneas, unas encimas de otras, no se me daba muy bien lo de dibujar, pero hice lo que pude

-No se parece tanto, pero hice mi esfuerzo-

Guarde mi lápiz y deje afuera el papel, viendo una y otra vez el dibujo, levante mi mochila y ya estaba dispuesto a irme, pero vi por una ventana del 3 piso de la escuela esa sombra, era la misma sombra, solté el papel, por un momento me asusté pero después de tallarme los ojos cuantas veces, ya no estaba

"de seguro que me estoy traumando con esa sombra, mejor me voy a mi casa"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto, te vuelvo a ver- alzó el dibujo –

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bueno el 1º capi, miren hago una pequeña aclaración, todo el episodio lo narro naruto excepto la ultima línea, en esta hablo "alguien misterioso" xD en el sig. Capi tal vez vean quien es pero mientras así se queda jejeje, meno……

Por favor dejen reviews!!

Ja ne! Se me cuidan mucho!


End file.
